


Larceny

by agagagaga



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Very short Drabble, gowon loves it, hyewon, i love these two, idk what to tag, olivia is a dork and she's cheesy, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agagagaga/pseuds/agagagaga
Summary: "I haven't stolen anything.""You stole my heart.."In which olivia is a cop and gowon is an unlucky passerby, or is she?





	Larceny

**Author's Note:**

> Hey nyall i promised hyewon and here it is. It's a very short drabble and i literally jut wrote it. I have a lot of exams so i've been studying and i just wanted to put smth out.  
> I did start writing a longer fic but i ended up not liking it, so im not sure if i'll finish it.

"Stop right there! You're under arrest for stealing!" 

 

This was not how Chaewon expected her day to go. Everything started out like every other day, but there she was now, being accused of stealing by a cop who was probably going to arrest her for no reason.  
She had to admit though, the police officer was a real cutie. She seemed to have an intimidating aura that would probably deter any criminal, but Chaewon fortunately wasn't one, so it definetely wasn't working on her. In fact that only added to her charm. It was a shame that she couldn't do her job correctly, maybe if they met under better circumastances Chaewon might have even asked her out! But now wasn't the time to be charmed by a raven haired cutie, who seemed perfect in almost every aspect. She had to get out of this misunderstanding first.

 

"You must be mistaken, i haven't stolen anything."

The other suddenly relaxed and got closer- "You stole my heart.."

Oh darling, the heist has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> It was very short and i apologize. I will try to write smth longer after my exams are over but i hope you enjoyed this thing. It's late and i should be asleep, but who cares! Not like i have an exam first thing in the morning.  
> Anyways feedback would be appreciated and im gonna go die now baiii!


End file.
